El secreto de la caja de música
by xShizu
Summary: Arthur recibe una caja de música de parte del difunto Alfred Jones la cual no puede abrir. ¿Por qué se la dio y que significará?


Siempre, desde los comienzos de la historia, han muerto personas. Es el único destino asegurado, del cual nadie escapa. Y al parecer aún la gente no se acostumbra a este hecho indiscutible. Como en mi insignificante pueblo, a quien le tocó ayer. La muerte decidió llevarse a un joven con una terrible enfermedad consigo, Alfred Jones. Era otra muerte, que nadie fuera de este pueblo iba a lamentar.

A pesar de esto, para mi desgracia, igual tenía que ir al colegio. Cuando pensé que ese chico me iba a ser útil por una vez en mi vida, igual tenía que ir. Puede que suene egoísta, pero yo fui el único que le vió un lado positivo a su muerte, pero me equivoqué. Fue inútil tanto muerto como vivo.

En el camino, yo no muy lejos de mi destino, me percaté de que el pueblo había perdido un poco de su color y un aire de angustia predominaba a la mayoría. Los negocios estaban completamente vacíos, excepto por los dueños que parecían estar sumergidos en sus pensamientos. En parte, creo que era bueno para ellos, descansarían un poco de su rutina fatigante, no como yo. Las señoras, como siempre, se intercambiaban chismes, como el estado de la familia Jones y el funeral. Lo hablaban como hablarían de cualquier cosa. Sinceramente, pensé que era el único que no le importaba esa muerte, pero esas mujeres son peores por hablar así. Al menos yo me callo, no me gustaría que me marquen de irrespetuoso e insensible como lo hago ahora mismo con ellas.

Dejé de observar mi aburrido alrededor para centrarme en una de mis responsabilidades, como asistir al colegio. Al entrar al salón, se podía notar que estaba lleno de susurros aún así audibles, todos relacionados con el tema de la semana. Parecían las señoras que había visto hace unos momentos. Otros tenían cara de tristeza y permanecían en silencio. Como por ejemplo algunas chicas, que podría decirse que eran como sus admiradoras. Yo por mi parte, fui a mi banco sin saludar a nadie, ya que nadie me caía bien y mucho menos hoy al ver esas reacciones tan vulgares. Vi que en frente de mi había un lugar vacío. Nadie me molestaría, ni hoy, ni nunca. Nunca… que palabra tan fuerte, decirla me daba una sensación un poco rara. Cuando vino la profesora, no dijo nada. Estaba también en completo silencio. Se acercó lentamente, como si estuviera cansada hacia su escritorio. Nos miró diciéndonos que teníamos el día libre y que nos podíamos ir a nuestras casas. Algunos festejaron y otros simplemente se fueron.

De nuevo en mi casa, completamente vacía, me hice un té y con un libro en la mano me senté en el sofá. Hoy había sido un día nada productivo, una completa pérdida de tiempo. Entonces escuché que alguien tocaba la puerta. Si alguien piensa que en un pueblo pequeño, la tranquilidad es su mayor característica, está muy equivocado. Uno no puede ser feliz. Me acerqué con desgana hacia la puerta y la abrí. Me sorprendí al ver que era Matthew, el hermano menos de Alfred. Lo recibí cortésmente, de seguro estaba pasando por un momento difícil y además no podía enojarme con él. Lo invité a pasar y nos sentamos en el sofá. Me contó sobre el funeral, que sería hoy a la tarde y que estaba invitado a asistir. Como si me importara, prefería quedarme inerte en el sofá leyendo. Lo que me sorprendió fue que me dijera que no venía para decirme eso.

-Arthur… Alfred me había pedido que si moría… te diera esto-. Me extendió una caja de madera, con unos simples y aun así lindos tallados. Me di cuenta de que era una cajita de música, ya que a un costado tenía como una palanquita que suelen tener las cajas de ese tipo para hacerlas funcionar. En ese momento solo pensé que Alfred era un idiota. ¿Por qué preocuparse por mí en su lecho de muerte si me caía mal y le repetía una infinidad de veces que lo odiaba y que se alejara porque no lo soportaba?. Diciendo todo esto, era evidente. Porque era un idiota.

-Gracias, ¿pero por qué me la quiso dar?-. Pregunté, por la razón en la que se basan la mayor parte de las preguntas, por curiosidad.

-Yo también le pregunté y no me quiso decir. Me dijo que vos ya lo sabrías y me sonrió. Sera mejor que me vaya-. Nos despedimos y se fue.

Cuando cerré la puerta me volví a sentar, ahora con caja en mano y la intenté de abrir. No importaba con cuanta fuerza lo intentara, no había respuesta. Dejé de darle importancia y la dejé en la mesa, para continuar con mi libro. Las letras formaban palabras y las palabras oraciones, pero no podía seguir el flujo de la lectura, carecía de concentración. Porque estaba enfrente mío, aquella caja me llamaba. Dejé otra vez mi libro a un lado y me quede observándola, me cautivaba. Era tan misteriosa. Hacía que me pregunte muchas cosas. Como ¿Por qué me la dio y que significaba? Solo sabía que había una alta probabilidad de que las respuestas estén en su interior y que era muy importante para Alfred.

Para que yo la reciba ¿seré importante para Alfred? Tal pensamiento me ruborizó. Debía haber una respuesta más contundente. Quizá Alfred quería vengarse de mi por mi actitud y me envió una caja imposible de abrir para que me rompiera la cabeza pensando y luego descubrir que adentro tenía una carta admitiendo su broma. Aunque lo dudo, él era demasiado dulce conmigo como para hacer eso… ¿Dije dulce? ¿Y si había una confesión? Me ruboricé aún más. Aunque este solo y nadie me viera ni me escuche, me daba mucha vergüenza atacar a la caja para averiguar esa última hipótesis. Igual lo hice. De nada sirvió. Si tenía una confesión, poco me debería importar ¿No? Alfred estaba muerto y ahora sentía como si lo acabara de descubrir. No volvería… nunca.

Por un instante me sentí angustiado, pero debía volver a mi postura. Además, en el pasado no hice nada bueno como para recibir su amor. Desde que lo conocí que fui malo con él, no sé por qué. Recuerdo la primera vez que lo vi y me saludo con una sonrisa muy hermosa y radiante. Es decir, ¡Espantosa y horripilante! Si, así fue. Había venido de otro pueblo y en su primer día de clases, en la escuela media, se sentó delante mío. Me sonrió, como ya había dicho, y supe a primera vista que era un idiota y no se merecía en lo más mínimo mi atención. Pero el idiota me siguió insistiendo y en verdad quería ser mi amigo. Fue la única persona que quiso ser mi amiga y yo lo rechacé. Y ahora estaba muerto, jamás podre recompensarlo por eso. Debo admitir que aunque sea un imbécil, siempre contagiaba a cualquiera hasta a veces a mí con su sonrisa y quizá era la mejor persona que pudo haber vivido en nuestro pueblo. Me arriesgaría a decir que, desde mi punto de vista, del mundo.

No, no podía creer en lo que estaba pensado, mi mente me estaba haciendo una mala jugada. Es evidente que, cuando alguien muere, se lo recuerda por lo bueno que fue en vida y no por lo malo. Por eso estaba pensando así. Debo seguir siendo indiferente a todo esto y olvidarme de Alfred y de la cajita.

Uno puede estar sumergido en su mente y volverse ajeno al pasar del tiempo, que a pesar de todo sigue su marcha. Y eso me pasó a mí, que para cuando me di cuenta, el funeral ya había empezado hace rato. Pero tampoco pensaba en ir. Tampoco me di cuenta del clima, las nubes habían tapado el cielo convirtiéndolo en un gris oscuro. Decidí prepararme para irme a dormir, aunque sea un poco temprano.

Al cabo de unas horas, fui despertado repentinamente por los ruidos de los relámpagos de la tormenta. Por un segundo me asusté, pero volví a mi estado habitual ya que solo era una tormenta, nada extraño a que temer. Fui a la cocina en busca de algo de beber mientras intentaba de recordar el sueño que gracias a la tormenta fue interrumpido. Era pequeñito y estaba llorando en el bosque, no recuerdo por qué. Mis pensamientos me abandonaron cuando vi de nuevo la caja. Estaba… donde la había dejado, arriba de la mesa, inmóvil. La volví a agarrar olvidando por un momento eso de serle indiferente, prometiéndome que le iba a dar una pequeña ojeada más y de nuevo me iba a la cama. De repente un relámpago resonó muy fuerte y por el susto tire la caja. Después de recuperarme, a pesar del ruido de la tormenta empecé a escuchar una melodía melancólica que había olvidado hace mucho tiempo. Vi la caja y estaba abierta y en ella contenía una carta, como había sospechado.

_Querido Arthur:_

_ Lamento todo, exactamente todo. Cuando nos volvimos a encontrar descubrí que, como juraste aquella vez, me habías olvidado por completo. Intenté de aprovecharme de esto para empezar de nuevo y que volvamos a ser tan amigos como antes. Aunque, para mi desgracia, tu odio hacia mí fue lo único que no olvidaste. Así que, te ruego que me perdones por haberte abandonado, tan solo había ido a visitar el pueblo por unos días y ahora, cuando volvimos a estar juntos, me vi obligado de nuevo a dejarte por mi enfermedad. También debo admitir que gracias a ella tuve el valor de escribirte esto._

_Quiero que sepas que cuando nos separamos, nunca te olvide por más pequeñito que fuera y que… mi amor fue incrementando a lo largo de estos años. Si Arthur, no leíste mal a pesar de mi letra, te amo y me arrepiento mucho de no habértelo dicho._

_ Quien te amará por siempre:_

_ Tu hero, Alfred_

Mi tristeza se comenzó a manifestar en forma de lágrimas. Ahora todo era estaba claro, como mis recuerdos. La música seguía sonando y el sonido provenía de aquella cajita. Aquella cajita que le había regalado a Alfred cuando éramos pequeños. Un día antes de que se fuera y me dejara llorando sin consuelo. Fue cuando le dije que lo odiaba profundamente y le juré que lo olvidaría para siempre. Fue cuando para olvidar mis penas, intenté de aprender a cocinar y ahora eso me explicaba porque mis Scones sabían tan mal. Porque me recordaban inconscientemente el mal sabor de mi primer amor.

Ahora dudaba si hubiera sido mejor nunca haber abierto la caja. Me arrepentía de no haber sido más gentil con Alfred, quizá ahora estaría a mi lado o quizá no hubiera podido escapar de la muerte. De ser así, yo hubiera sufrido igual.

Hoy, volvía a llorar sin consuelo por Alfred, porque me volvió a abandonar y esta vez, era más que seguro que no volvería. Pero yo… en verdad… quería estar con el. Mas que nada en el mundo.

_Un día después, se encontró el cadáver de Arthur Kirkland al lado de la tumba de Alfred Jones, según se afirma, murió por culpa de la tormenta y el frio de esa noche. Pero algunos, dudamos de que esa sea la verdad._


End file.
